


THE SILENCE OF THE FALLEN

by ArianaGomez94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaGomez94/pseuds/ArianaGomez94
Summary: Disclaimer: Esta historia está ambientada en la serie "Supernatural" pero no respeta la línea argumental de la misma, por lo que puede haber situaciones creadas de mi imaginación como eventos que sí ocurrieron en la serie.Monstruos, fantasmas, demonios y ángeles son reales en nuestro mundo.Un mundo donde dos hermanos, un ángel y un nephilim deben mantener el orden natural de las cosas.Ahora, tienen una nueva misión: detener los planes de Miguel del mundo apocalíptico.Sin embargo, el silencio que rodea a Margot Beckett, hace dudar sus intenciones ante el equipo libre albedrío ¿Aliado? ¿Enemigo? Ni ella misma puede definir qué papel cumple en esta historia...





	1. Chapter 1

•○•CAST PRINCIPAL ~ THE SILENCE OF THE FALLEN•○•

Jared Padalecki ~ Sam Winchester  
Jensen Ackles ~ Dean Winchester  
Misha Collins ~ Castiel  
Alexander Calvert ~ Jack Kline  
Kristin Kreuk ~ Margot Beckett

•○•PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS•○•  
Lauren German ~ Collette Williams  
Holland Roden ~ April Portman  
Katie McGrath ~ Felicity Portman  
Richard Armitage ~ Beleth "The Duke"  
Jay Ryan ~ Colter Salvin  
Y MÁS...

•○•SINOPSIS•○•  
"Monstruos, fantasmas, demonios y ángeles son reales en nuestro mundo.  
Un mundo donde dos hermanos, un ángel y un nephilim deben mantener el orden natural de las cosas.  
Ahora, tienen una nueva misión: detener los planes de Miguel del mundo apocalíptico.  
Sin embargo, el silencio que rodea a Margot Beckett, hace dudar sus intenciones ante el equipo libre albedrío ¿Aliado? ¿Enemigo? Ni ella misma puede definir qué papel cumple en esta historia..."

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está ambientada en la serie "Supernatural" pero no respeta la línea argumental de la misma, por lo que puede haber situaciones creadas de mi imaginación como eventos que sí ocurrieron en la serie.  
Todos los personajes, excepto Margot Beckett y personajes secundarios, son de propiedad de Eric Kripke


	2. Miradas diferentes

CAPÍTULO I: MIRADAS DIFERENTES

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○ 

.- ¡QUE NO ESCAPE! - oí a los lejos, el lugar era muy blanco y límpido, hasta te quema las retinas ese albo tan peculiar y monótono.

Un grupo de sujetos, vestidos de traje gris, rodean mi perímetro. No escape, ni tampoco poseo motivos. Solicitan entregar ante ellos de manera pacífica, mientras que las filosas dagas eflorecen de sus manos y apuntan a mi dirección. Me vedé a ello y sé perfectamente que será en vano. Un momento de suma tensión, las miradas van y vienen, expectantes a lo inevitable. Y cuando parece no terminar, la alarma sonó en mi interior y la oportunidad de escapar llegó.

Tome la daga que tengo escondida de mis vestiduras y empecé defenderme de aquellos querubines que quieren sacarme de un juego que yo no sé porqué estoy participando. Siento como mi corazón se estruja en atacarlos, estoy negada a algo, como sí algo terrible ocurrió como para que estuviera rehusada a seguirlos.

Con el correr del tiempo, van cayendo de a uno, pero ya el desgaste se hace notar y las cartas han sido arrojadas en mi contra.

Por inercia agache la cabeza, zafe de ser decapitada. Sin embargo, no conté que uno de los agresores aprovechó ese segundo de distracción y golpeó mi espalda, provocando que diera la cara contra el suelo. Siguen una serie de puñetazos y patadas muy dolorosos, hasta que todo terminó.

Acto seguido, soy esposada y trasladada a las afueras del lugar. Me tiraron como costal de papas a una celda, apenas puedo incorporarme de rodillas y escucho burlas de mi nueva situación. Dentro de todo, mi conciencia se halla tranquila y estoy expectante de que todo es un mal entendido.

No sé exactamente cuánto paso de tiempo, supongo que minutos o tal vez horas, hasta que las rejas se abren ante mi y, enfrente mío, ha dado su aparición el ente. Hay algo en su aura que me genera repudio, puedo identificar su arrogancia y satisfacción

.- Delatarme no fue audaz de tu parte.- habló ese sujeto con voz grave, mantenía una postura erguida y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor - Creí que estabas de mi lado, eres uno de los seres más inteligentes y leales que existe en este lugar pero terminaste siendo una terrible decepción.

.- Y tienes el cinismo de hablarme, eres un traidor ¡A TODOS NOS VISTE LA CARA! ¿¡Con qué derecho violentas en contra de nuestro padre!? - escupí con mucho dolor, acercándome a él sin ninguna intención de golpearlo, pero él me detuvo con solo levantar su mano y me mandó a morder el suelo con mis rodillas otra vez.

.- Todo lo que estoy por realizar es para purificar la Tierra y que la Humanidad nos respete por lo que somos, no lo que ellos creen... Algo que él no es capaz de hacer y yo si. - rectifico convencido, menospreciando mi presencia con solo mirarme y sonreír socarronamente - Además la fortaleza de tu naturaleza, demuestra la debilidad de tu poder.

.- En tu caso, la ofensa que alardes en contra de Dios... Deja en claro el desfallecimiento de tu coartada ¡Ni Lucifer fue tan capaz de cometer la tremenda osadía que estás a punto de ejecutar!

.- Lo que llamas osadía, yo lo llamo resurgimiento. El día que entiendas que la Humanidad jamás valoró nuestro amor, que ellos aman lo mucho que nosotros los amamos por lo que tenemos, ahí vas entender que la Humanidad no tiene salvación. - finalizó sus palabras y me tomó del cuello, aproximándose hacia su rostro - Perdón por esto, pero no me dejas otra opción"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

***Billings, Montana***

.- ¿Es todo lo que recuerda, señorita Beckett? - preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad, de vestimenta muy formal, mostrándose muy atento y serio al relato de aquella muchacha, recostada en el sillón de cuero negro de aquel consultorio.

La paciente es Margot Beckett, una mujer de unos 30 años, detective de la Estación Policial de Billings, Montana. De cabellos castaños claros que le llegaban por debajo de sus hombros, ojos de un precioso color ámbar, tez pálida a beige y de complexión mediana. 

.- Sí doctor, así como se lo he relatado. - comentó confundida, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo - Curiosamente este fue más detallado que otras veces, salvo el final. - tomó una bocanada de aire y exhalo fuerte - No lo sé, doctor. Siento que esto no está funcionando ¿no será mejor derivarme a un psiquiatra?

.- Señorita, estas sesiones son necesarias para llegar a un cuadro psiquiátrico certero. - replicó este - La mente del ser humano es todo un misterio, requiere de tiempo en analizar su comportamiento y como la persona reacciona ante ello.

.- Entiendo... - respondió, no muy convencida de la respuesta del profesional.

.- Margot. - llamó este, su tono de voz era reconfortante - Olvidemos que eres mi paciente y dime una cosa. - pausó, dejando su anotador y bolígrafo en la mesita próxima al diván - ¿No crees que estás desaprovechando la segunda oportunidad que Dios te ha dado?

.- Señor Spencer, ¿de donde saca esa idea? - preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa sus palabras.

.- Nadie en especial, está a la vista que eres la clave para los planes de Dios. - habló Smith - Puedo decirte que necesitas ayuda, que bueno que has caído en buenas manos.

Margot se levantó del diván rápidamente, muy sorprendida, el repentino cambio de comportamiento del señor Spencer hizo dudar de sus buenas intenciones. A ello, el psicólogo se acercó hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo, la castaña soltó un leve grito de impresión.

.- Sólo te doy una advertencia. - replicó duramente, la muchacha tragó fuerte, asintiendo con mucho miedo - Los hechos que ocurran a partir de ahora hablarán por sí solos y debés estar atenta; habrá algunos que desvirtúa tú verdadera misión y se ocultan muy bien. No dejes que el silencio se convierta en la peor mentira. - finalizó, soltandola con delicadeza y sonrío, algo que a Margot la incomodó aún más - Hemos terminado con la sesión de hoy.

De pronto el piso se empezó a abrir bajo sus pies, separándose, una luz amarilla que emitía un zumbido horrible giró a su alrededor, el suelo se venció, y ella cayó al vació...

***Conway, Arkansas***

Sentado en un gran sillón de cuero rojo y detalles en dorado, en medio de una gran sala oscura y elegante, un sujeto de traje negro aprecia su momento de soledad. Su nombre es Beleth y es uno de los siete príncipes del Infierno. Cuentan las viejas escrituras que este demonio es un ángel caído, formando parte una vez de la Orden angelical. Aliado de Lucifer, es considerado como un demonio poderoso y temerario.

Invocado por un magnate millonario, lo tomó como su envase en castigo en haberlo molestado con su debilidad y poca humildad. Ahora, el demonio se camufla en un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de complexión grande y tonificado, piel blanca con tonalidades doradas, cabello negro y abundante, mirada turquesa a tal punto que parecen blancos. Apariencia fría y calculadora, pero de gran inteligencia y sabiduria. Por sus cualidades, fue denominado como "El Duque"

Disfrutando la vista nocturna desde ventana y con una copa de vino, uno de los demonios de su séquito, irrumpe la sala. Hace una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto al superior.

.- Gran Duque. - se dirigió - Lamento interrumpirlo pero hay una persona que quiere verlo.

.- ¿Ah sí, soldado? - preguntó de mal humor - ¿Se puede saber quien es y qué es lo que quiere de mí?

.- Dice ser una persona de gran confianza y que tiene información de su interés. - contestó con formalidad.

.- Sí, sé quien es. - asintió - Hazlo pasar.

.- Así será, Duque.

Este hizo una reverencia y desapareció de su vista de manera inmediato. Seguidamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a una persona encapuchada. El Duque vio por la gran capucha al recién llegado, esbozando una sonrisa bastante lobuna e inquisidora.

.- Vaya, que grata sorpresa. - dijo este, levantandose del sillon y fue en busca de una copa más - Puedo ofrecerte vino o whisky ¿que deseas?

.- Beleth, aún siendo un demonio, no has perdido tu cordialidad. - contestó el invitado y se ubicó en uno de los sillones de la sala - Un poco de vino, por favor.

El hombre asintió y regresó con la copa de cristal y una botella, destapó y vertió un poco de la bebida carmesí, se lo ofreció al encapuchado, quien aceptó gustoso y le dio un sorbo. Beleth hizo lo mismo, observando con desdén al recién llegado.

.- Puedes quitarte la capucha, estamos en confianza. - sugirió, sonriendo hacia un costado.

.- Gracias, mi duque. Ya me estaba hartando de esta cosa. - contestó y se quitó la capucha, revelando su verdadera identidad ante el demonio - Tenía razón: aún sigue con vida ¿que sigue?  
•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Los libros acechaban en la mesa, estáticos y sin suplicar, pero aquella persona sabía que debía leerlos. La biblioteca del búnker estaba apenas oscuras, sus ojos responden a la claridad de la lámpara, desafiando las adversidades. La curiosidad siempre venía con un precio y hallar el método de salvarse es lo que la mantenía en una sola pieza.

El estallido de la lámpara hizo volver la penumbra. Una bestia se asomó desde la puerta y pareció sonreír cuando sintió su olor. Se acercó sigiloso, sus ojos amarillos nunca dejaron de mirarlo. Y al arcángel no parecía estar atento a su entorno, seguía enfrascada en buscar más libros en el estante próximo a ella.

Un suave ronroneo incitaba a atacar, que se iba haciendo más adusto mientras su paciencia se acababa. Ladró, y el corazón volcó dolorosamente. Pero siguió latiendo, no podía morir.

La bestia saltó sobre esa misteriosa chica con un rugido furioso, con sus fauces abiertas de par en par, cortando, lamiendo y saboreando cada centímetro de carne fresca

La sombra apareció por detrás y soltó su inconfundible risa. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que estaba mirando, mirando cómo se pudría el espíritu de la castaña. A la sombra no le importaba. Y supo que a ella tampoco. Así que no lloró cuando la bestia le arrancó la piel, ni gritó cuando le atravesó el estómago con sus colmillos.

.- ¡¡SAM!!

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

***Ruta Interestatal 90 - Oeste de Montana***

Sam Winchester despertó, impasible, mirando la ventanilla desde el lado del copiloto, topandose con el característico rugido del Impala del 67', haciendo eco por el árido paisaje de Montana. La pesadilla arañaba las sienes, haciendo insoportable la migraña que lo viene aquejando desde anoche. Elevo sus manos hacia sus cabellos, masajeandolos con esperanzas de que el dolor desapareciera. Otra vez, volvió a soñarla. La misma chica, en situación de peligro.

Miró a su hermano mayor, llevando el volante de Baby, con gran evidencia de agotamiento en su rostro. Los hermanos Winchester lograron cazar una banshee en Denver, Colorado.

Ahora, su nuevo destino es el poblado de Spokane, Washington. El par investigan la desaparición y muerte de tres personas en lo que va en el mes. Por los reportes dados en los medios locales y el modus operandi de los asesinatos, aparentemente sería una manada de hombres lobos los autores de esos crímenes.

.- Dean, por favor... Hazme caso.- reprendió el menor de los hermanos, dando un gran bostezo para desperezarse - ¿No sería mejor que maneje un poco y te echas atrás?

.- Oh si, voy a darte el mando. - contestó sarcásticamente , sin quitar la mirada de la ruta - Casi estrellas a "Baby" contra un camión en Tulsa y ya sabes que voy a mantener firme mi postura de prestarte el auto.

Sam frunció el ceño, odia que Dean sean tan testarudo y tan "sobreprotector" con el Impala, por más que la fatiga lo esté ganando. La salvación vendría con un cartel que dice "Billings 80 mi", Sam vio la oportunidad de una parada antes de continuar a Spokane.

Sin embargo, Dean se adelantó:

.- Bien, tú ganas. Haremos una parada en Billings, comemos algo y dormiremos en un motel. Después, nos largamos temprano a nuestro destino ¿capish? - propuso

.- Sabía que recapacitarias. - respondió con media sonrisa.

.- Nah, hago esto para que no golpearte para que te calles y dejes de hacer muecas... Perra.

.- Si claro, imbécil.


	3. Cap II: Amnesia

Para cuando el Impala del 67' llegó Billings, el crepusculo ha caído en una de las ciudades más grandes del estado de Montana, por lo que los cazadores habían decidido buscar alojamiento para pasar la noche.

Escogieron el motel más barato, pero para ser de baja categoría, tenía todas las comodidades para el viajero: dos camas individuales,un gran placard, mesas de luz, un tv plasma con cable, wifi, un frigobar, un baño y una mesa con dos sillas para poder dedicarse al caso de Spokane. Dean se apresuró a dejar su bolsa sobre la primer cama, la más cercana a la puerta. Sam, por su parte, no tenía ninguna preferencia en cuál escoger, él se conforma que tenga donde dormir.

Cada quien se tomó su tiempo para ponerse cómodos, el viaje ha sido largo y agotador para ambos. Dean aprovechó en darse una ducha caliente y recostarse un rato. Un capítulo de Scooby Doo acaparó su atención, robandole risas al pelicorto en el tiempo que duró el episodio. Sam prefirió agarrar su computadora portátil y divagar por los diferentes sitios web, con la idea de hallar algún articulo de su interes. Todo es tranquilidad hasta que...

.- Dean. - llamó alarmado, el pelicorto se sobresaltó ante el repentino llamado de su hermano, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

.- ¿Qué sucede, Sammy? - preguntó preocupado.

.- Encontré esto en el portal de noticias local, algo que ya viene repitiendo desde hace semanas. - respondió. Dean bajó el volumen del televisor, se levantó de la cama y se puso a la par de su hermano menor. Ante sus ojos, se puede leer una noticia de último momento.

***DOBLE HOMICIDIO***  
Una llamada al sistema de emergencias 911 alertó a las autoridades sobre disturbios en un consultorio psiquiátrico en la calle Broadwater Ave al 1198 en la tarde de hoy en Billings. Al llegar al lugar, los agentes localizaron dos hombres sin vida: el primero, con múltiples heridas de arma blanca en abdomen y el segundo presentó el 80% de su cuerpo despellejado.  
Un tercer sujeto, de identidad protegida, fue hallado herido de gravedad en estado de inconsciencia. Los paramédicos le brindaron los primeros auxilios y lo transportaron hasta el Hospital Yellowstone Center, aún no se dió el parte médico del único testigo del hecho macabro.  
Las víctimas fatales fueron identificadas como Paul Spencer, de 78 años y Alexander Bellamy, de 26 años. Ambos con residencia en Billings. Agentes de la División de Homicidios de Billings junto a la Policía local se hicieron cargo de la investigación.

.- ¿Que opinas, hermano? - interrogó Sam, mientras cierra la laptop y gira su cabeza hacia donde hace contacto visual con su hermano mayor, apoyando el antebrazo en el respaldar de la silla.

.- Que los demonios están fuera de control, ya ni se toman el tiempo de limpiar sus desastres. - respondió Dean, dándole una palmada en el hombro al pelilargo - Tenías razón en parar aquí, sin querer encontraste un caso que nos conducirá a la raíz de la actividad demoniaca.

.- Gracias por el reconocimiento. - respondió con una breve sonrisa - Mañana daremos una vuelta por el Hospital, tendremos que interrogar al testigo para que nos dé alguna pista. - dijo Sam levantándose de la silla y se tira a la cama, suspirando con gran cansancio. - Si  
vas a seguir viendo televisión, recuerda en no subir el volumen. 

Dean puso los ojos en blanco - Tranquilo, no lo haré. Descansa o vas a terminar todo arrugado.

.- Ja, eso quisieras porque tú ya lo estas. - finalizó el menor en tono burlón y dio media vuelta para dormir, lo cual no le llevó menos de cinco minutos. Dean, por su parte, no le dio importancia el comentario del menor y continuó viendo un par de episodios más de Scooby Doo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

***Hospital Yellowstone Center - //Pov Margot Beckett//***

Mis párpados bailan con el movimiento de mis ojos, y soy un poco más consciente de lo que  
sucede a mí alrededor. El olor a alcohol y antiséptico, hace que mi nariz pique; el aire dentro de mis pulmones se siente como el mayor de los   
placeres, y la pesadez es bien recibida por mis músculos cansados.

Trato de abrir los ojos por última vez. Tengo éxito, pero vuelvo a cerrarlos en el momento en el que la luz cegadora me golpea de lleno. Entonces, tragó duro y noto el ardor en mi garganta. Tengo sed. Estoy cansada. No sé dónde estoy, pero quiero ir a mi departamento.

Mis ojos se abren, pero ésta vez son las lágrimas traicioneras las que me impiden ver con claridad. El nudo en mi garganta es tan intenso, que apenas puedo respirar. La habitación blanca a mí alrededor, sólo confirma eso que ya sé: estoy en un hospital...  
Apenas puedo oír dos voces femeninas discutir entre ellas, muy familiares para mi. Entre ellas, las palabras son bastantes preocupantes y llenas de incertidumbre.

.- Felicity... - susurró una ellas, quien se encuentra sentada al lado de la cama. Volteo a ver a Colette, compañera de trabajo de la Estación Policial de Billings. Distinguible por su melena dorada alborotada y su azulada mirada de acero. - Hey, miren quien regresó al mundo de los vivos. 

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, un punzante ardor hizo apretar mis labios con fuerzas en mi intento de estar más cómoda. Colette puso una mano a la altura del abdomen, mirándome con total autoridad de que no repitiera mi acción.  
Alzó un poco la vista y encuentro a Felicity en la puerta de habitación, de brazos cruzados.

Amiga de toda la vida, tan inseparables que convivimos juntas. Ella es licenciada en Turismo y trabaja como gerente de ventas de una prestigiosa agencia de viajes nacional. Se ve tan regia con su uniforme negro, su cabello pelirrojo atado en un moño alto y combinado con el rojo carmesí de sus labios. La mirada de ella cruzo con la mía por unos segundos, bajando la cabeza al suelo. Sé porque lo hizo: está acorralada, sabe a la perfección que oí sus palabras. Pero no estoy enojada, ni tampoco sé porque debería estarlo.

.- Menudo susto me hiciste dar. - acusó histérica - ¡Casi muero de un infarto cuando la detective llamó a decirme que estabas moribunda en la calle!

.- No fue tan así, exagerada.- reprendió mi compañera - Te han apuñalado apenas en el tórax y fuiste golpeada con un objeto contundente en la sien, nada de otro mundo. - asentí con la cabeza por inercia, totalmente extrañada.

.- Tú sí que eres de otro mundo, ni sentimientos tienes mujer...

.- Chicas... - interrumpí en seco, ambas callaron. - No estoy entendiendo nada... - pause, el  
dolor de cabeza me está carcomiendo - ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

.- Hoy nos sorprendió tu ausencia en la Estación Policial, no respondias las llamadas y resulta ser que estás involucrada en el crimen del Dr Paul Spencer. - informó la rubia. - ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto?

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, junto con esa sensación helada que invade mi cuerpo. El miedo  
se arraiga en mis entrañas como el peor de los monstruos, y el nudo en la boca de mi estómago se retuerce una y otra vez con horror e incertidumbre. No encuentro palabras para responder a la incógnita de la detective, sólo soy puro balbuceo.

Escucho que Felicity regañar a Colette por su falta de discreción, pero mi mente no está en esa conversación. Los recuerdos vienen a mí como flashes rápidos e inconexos. 

El consultorio del Sr Spencer, un hombre joven que no conozco; el pánico, el miedo, la incertidumbre... Trato de recordar ese lapso de tiempo perdido entre el recuerdo de mí, en donde recibo la llamada de mi psicólogo y repentinamente aparecer en el consultorio,  
limpiando una especie de daga plateada y un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

.- Margot. - llamó Collete, volviendo a traer a la realidad - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Creo que sí... - contesté, aunque no estaba realmente segura. Duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y desconozco la gravedad de mis lesiones.

.- Bien, eso significa que estás en condiciones en   
declarar.

Y fue entonces que vino otro recuerdo a mi cabeza. Otra vez en el consultorio, específicamente el despacho del Sr. Spencer, con una persona moribunda. No tenía piel, observando en mi dirección con gran dolor, reconociendo al instante de quien se trataba. El  
corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mi cuerpo tiembla de manera involuntaria y todo lo que me rodea me abruma. Miro hacia Felicity con una mezcla de confusión, asco, angustia y terror...

.- Colette... - llamó Felicity alarmada.  
Pero me aparte bruscamente a un lado, buscando apoyo en el colchón y comencé a  
vomitar. Sentí las manos de Colette sosteniéndome suavemente, mientras retiraba el pelo hacia atrás. Aún sin ver mi rostro, supo que estaba llorando de nuevo.

.- Sácame de aquí...- rogué casi sin aliento, mientras las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y miro a mi mejor amiga - Por favor, soliciten que continúe mi recuperación en casa.

.- Eso no será posible, el médico nos dijo que debes permanecer 48hs en observación. - acotó la pelirroja. 

Veo que Felicity se acercó a la cama y Colette se levantó para hacerle sitio, ocupando su lugar. Tranquila, estás a salvo con tu gente.

.- No es cierto ¡no lo estoy! - exclamé muy histérica, arranqué el suero de un jalón y salí de la cama. El dolor de mis heridas se intensificó, pero son claras mis intenciones en este momento.- ¡Tengo que estar en casa! ¡Aquí me van a encontrar!

.- Margot, ya basta. - suplicó ella, reteniendome en sus brazos y comenzamos a forcejear entre nosotras. - ¡Debes cumplir con tu tratamiento!

.- Buscaré a los doctores, no dejes que se vaya. - ordenó Colette y salió rapidamente de la habitación.

Felicity insiste en que me tranquilice, pero sus palabras no son motivos suficientes para continuar en este establecimiento. Me rehúso a ello, no soporto ni un minuto más y el tiempo está corriendo en mi contra.  
Dos médicos irrumpen a la habitación y la pelirroja se hizo un lado, dejándome a la merced de estos tipos. Seguí suplicando y forcejeando con ellos, pero fue en vano: fui inmovilizada y me administraron un sedante para apaciguar los síntomas de mi crisis nerviosa. Pasaron los minutos y comencé a tener mucho sueño, unos brazos envuelven mi cuerpo para no caer de lleno y ser depositada con suavidad en mi cama, dejándome ahí hasta que todo se convirtió en oscuridad…


End file.
